


First Time (?) - Kinktober 2019

by DJ_Sheep



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Blow Jobs, Drabble Collection, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, Love/Hate, Multi, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Roughness, Sexual Frustration, Short One Shot, Shower Sex, alternative universe, both are adults
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Sheep/pseuds/DJ_Sheep
Summary: Un montón de sexo entre diferentes parejas de distintos fandoms sin ninguna trama, bienvenidos a mi primer kinktober





	1. Day 1. Sexual Frustration - Stucky

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer kinktober así que felicitaciones para mi, por animarme. No estoy segura si podré terminarlo sin embargo, voy a intentarlo con muchas ganas
> 
> La lista de kinkys que estaré usando, la saque de aquí: https://vexy-sins.tumblr.com/post/187147986243/kinktober-2019-prompt-list 
> 
> Espero que disfruten la lectura ;)

_El gemido áspero y masculino hizo eco en sus oídos haciéndolo estremecer de pies a cabeza con un devastador escalofrío de placer que convirtió sus entrañas en un nudo. El deseo que los consumía, palpitaba debajo de su piel y el calor se extendía desde el punto donde sus cuerpos se unían, obligándolo a empujar sus caderas con ímpetu, embistiendo tan profundo como sus fuerzas se lo permitían, escuchando el obsceno sonido de sus pieles mojadas._

_Sentía una necesidad insatisfecha que creía olvidada, dejándolo sin aliento. ¿Por qué había esperado tanto tiempo para recuperar esto? Estos...momentos, está intimidad, a esta persona que sin importar cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado seguía sacudiendo sus cimientos, haciéndolo perder la cordura, consiguiendo que sus rodillas se volvieran débiles tan solo con verle sonreír._

_Él era el sol, el brillante centro alrededor del cual su universo giraba._

_Lentamente deslizó sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de la cintura masculina, recorriendo las crestas y valles de los músculos que se marcaban a través de la anatomía de su pareja. Sus dedos se movieron con sutiles caricias sobre la piel que cubría las costillas, apenas usando la yema de sus dedos, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a los firmes pectorales, aferrándose al esculpido pecho que subía y bajaba con el acelerado ritmo de su respiración mientras las gruesas gotas de sudor escurren._

_Era toda una contradicción. Él era toda una contradicción. No podía recordar nada de este cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo la forma en la que reaccionaba a su tacto, el cómo se sentía y lo que lo hacía sentir, todo eso era familiar. El corazón golpeaba con fuerza en el interior de su pecho, quería ahogarse en este placer que nublaba su mente y alejaba las memorias dolorosas del pasado. Quería perderse en el interior de esta figura cuyo nombre trataba de recordar, necesitaba recordar._

_Lo sujetó bruscamente sin importar el dejar la marca de sus dedos sobre la carne y se aferró al hombre, abrazándolo con fuerza para ahuyentar el temor de volver a perderlo, moviéndose más rápido dentro del estrecho y caliente pasaje cuyas paredes envolvían su erección de manera deliciosa._

_Sus dedos se enterraron en la nuca de su amante, acercándolo a su rostro hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron y los sonidos de ambos se confundían y fundían hasta volverse uno al mismo tiempo que su mano libre (estaba seguro de que había algo malo en ella, era demasiado humana cuando debería haber metal en ella) se cerraba alrededor del miembro palpitante, masturbándolo con el mismo ritmo de las bruscas estocadas._

_Todas las palabras sucias, las confesiones de amor entre jadeos y las promesas susurradas al calor del momento intimo, murieron en cuanto sus labios se tocaron suavemente con apenas el fantasma de una caricia, pero eso fue suficiente para hacerlo entender que moriría si no podía besarlo de nuevo._

_Entrelazó sus lenguas, reprimiendo un gemido al profundizar el contacto entre sus bocas. La presión se acumulaba en la parte baja de su vientre, sus músculos se contraen con cada pulsación de su sexo duro, a punto de estallar. Mordió su labio inferior antes de separarse de sus labios porque podía recordarlo. Podía recordar todo lo que habían vivido, podía recordar el nombre de esta persona; necesitaba decirlo y gritarlo mientras se corría. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de fijar su mirada en el rostro del rubio, por fin reconociéndolo a través de la niebla de su ardiente excitación._

_— Steve._

Bucky abrió los ojos de golpe respirando agitadamente con el sudor empapando su frente, escurriendo por su garganta. Su cuerpo todavía se estremecía, hipersensible y caliente por las memorias de su reciente sueño. Tragó saliva pesadamente antes de sentarse en la cama, haciendo una mueca cuando el interior de sus muslos se contrajo, enviando un delicioso escalofrío a través de su miembro dolorosamente erecto y húmedo.

Golpeó su rostro con la palma de su mano humana, tallándolo sin delicadeza para desaparecer los últimos rastros de sueño.

¿Qué demonios lo había poseído para tener una fantasía tan viva con Steve Rogers? Apenas si recordaba al héroe luego de que intentará bastante insistentemente, asesinarlo. No había forma de que se sintiera de esa forma por Rogers, estaría condenado si esa fuera la situación con ese pensamiento, bajó de la cama para ir a darse una ducha fría y encargarse del problema...esto debía ser pura frustración sexual y si la ignoraba por suficiente tiempo, terminaría por desaparecer.

O, eso esperaba.


	2. Day 2. Pregnancy - Lan WangJixWei WuXian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Menciones al kinky de embarazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es mi primer kinktober así que felicitaciones para mi, por animarme. No estoy segura si podré terminarlo sin embargo, voy a intentarlo con muchas ganas
> 
> La lista de kinkys que estaré usando, la saque de aquí: https://vexy-sins.tumblr.com/post/187147986243/kinktober-2019-prompt-list
> 
> Espero que disfruten la lectura ;)

La tenue luz que se desprendía de las pequeñas flamas de las lámparas apenas alcanzaba a iluminar el interior de la habitación de _Hanguang-Jun_, cuyas puertas permanecían cerradas para el resto del mundo, en esos momentos aquel pequeño y ordenado espacio se había convertido en su hogar, en el último refugio de sus ocupantes dónde podían tener algo de intimidad después de un día caótico con los discípulos.

Ningún sonido podía escucharse en el exterior. Parecía como si, incluso los insectos no se atrevieran a perturbar la paz dentro de _Cloud Recesses_ luego de que hubiera pasado la hora de dormir. Entonces, ¿por qué este segundo maestro Lan no seguía el ejemplo de aquellas nobles criaturas?

El jadeo áspero que abandonó sus labios fue un exhausto sonido de súplica que desgarró su ya de por sí, dolorida garganta haciendo eco entre las paredes del dormitorio, llenando sus oídos. Era un sonido tan impropio de él, tan vergonzoso, pero no podía evitarlo cuando Lan Zhan estaba empujando con fuerza en su interior. El miembro palpitante resbalaba con facilidad gracias al aceite y la gran cantidad de semilla espesa que escurría por sus nalgas, llegando hasta el fondo, golpeando una y otra vez el sensible punto que se escondía dentro de su cuerpo, que convertía todo dolor en un placer ardiente e intenso que lo desarmaba tan solo para hacerlo para pedir por más.

¿Cuántas horas más iba a ser torturado de esta manera? ¿Cuántas veces más iba a correrse antes de que no pudiera soportarlo más? Con dificultad abrió los ojos, observando el estado lamentable en el que se encontraba. Su piel estaba teñida con un pálido rubor, llena de marcas de besos y la impresión de los dedos de su pareja, cubierto en sudor y fluidos con las manos atadas por la impecable cinta de la secta, completamente expuesto a la intensa mirada de Lan Zhan que parecía ver a través de él. Tan indecente. Tan humillante, aun así su corazón se agitaba con la visión.

Quería más, mucho más. Y también quería que terminará. Oh, la dulce contradicción.

Arqueó su espalda, mordiendo su labio para reprimir un quejido cuando lo sintió embestir profundo y aferrarse a sus muslos llenos de moretones con los largos dedos callosos, esos eran los mismos dedos que durante muchos años lo habían llamado, tocando _Inquiry_ con desesperación, la misma desesperación con la que le hacía el amor todas las noches hasta dejarlo seco, en un claro intento por reponer el tiempo que habían perdido.

El aroma del incienso llenaba todo el espacio, era intoxicante. Terminó por apoyar sus manos atadas sobre el pecho del otro, percibiendo el rápido latido del corazón debajo de la yema de los dedos, suspirando al sentir que los labios de Lan Zhan se apoderaron de su boca con un beso tierno que lo hizo sobresaltarse y cerrar los ojos antes de abrirse para él, profundizando el contacto que no tardó en convertirse en una caricia húmeda. Sentía como su sexo dolorosamente erecto palpitaba a punto de estallar cada que sus lenguas se enredaban, frotándose en el abdomen de su pareja dejando un rastro de fluidos mientras sus cuerpos seguían moviéndose sin detener el ritmo salvaje de las embestidas.

Un gemido escapó de entre sus besos, sintiendo que cada uno de sus músculos se contraía deliciosamente con los escalofríos de placer que lo recorrían.

\- Lan...Wangji…¡Lan Zhan! -balbuceaba las palabras con el cabello oscuro pegándose a su rostro perlado en sudor.

\- Wei Ying… -Lo escuchó gemir con su voz grave, apenas un susurro. Podía jurar que eso era lo más obsceno y erótico que había escuchado en cualquiera de sus vidas-...Mi Wei Ying -repetía su nombre como si tuviera miedo de perderlo, aferrándose a él todavía con más fuerza hasta el punto que era casi doloroso, acercando sus cuerpos tanto que parecían fundirse en uno solo.

Uso ambas manos para cubrir sus labios y amortiguar los sonidos que salían de ellos. Observando su estómago ligeramente distendido con horrorosa fascinación, se veía...lucía como si estuviera embarazado, en ocasiones así creía que Lan Zhan podía conseguir ese milagro tan solo con pura determinación y fuerza de voluntad, pero era un pensamiento absurdo porque de ser posible, ya habrían muchos pequeños maestros corriendo por ahí, sacando de quicio al viejo tío.

Tragó saliva pesadamente, la idea de quedar embarazado envió una nueva oleada de calor al mismo tiempo que las paredes de su interior se cerraban alrededor de la enorme erección que no dejaba de clavarse en sus entrañas. No pudo detener el hilo de palabras.

\- No, no, no...no lo hagas dentro -suplicó entre gemidos mientras negaba con la cabeza-. Lan Zhan no te corras dentro...voy a quedar embarazado, vas a embaraz…

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase porque lo sintió empujarse a través del canal lleno de semilla con renovado ímpetu. Más rápido, más duro, más profundo, temblando al sentirlo presionando su estómago. Las manos de su pareja levantaron bruscamente sus piernas hasta que las rodillas casi tocaban sus orejas, cogiéndolo sin consideración. El sexo en su interior se engrosó, palpitando antes de volver a llenarlo con su semilla y fue así que su propio clímax lo golpeó fuerte e inesperadamente, sacudiéndolo con un escalofrío que lo hizo enroscar los dedos de los pies, cubriendo su rostro con las manos mientras gritaba en silencio apenas dejando caer unas gotas en su vientre.

Lan Zhan soltó sus piernas con cuidado, desatando la cinta blanca de sus muñecas antes de envolverlo en sus brazos. No importaba el tiempo que pasarán juntos, siempre iba a sorprenderse de lo extremadamente gentil que este hombre podía llegar a ser y lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que lo hacía sentir amado.

Este era su lugar en el mundo, a su lado. 

\- Wei Ying…

\- ¿Hmm? -respondió de manera ausente con los ojos cerrados, deslizando sus dedos en el largo y sedoso cabello de su compañero. Demasiado cansado para hacer otra cosa.

\- ¿Quieres un bebé?

Parpadeó al escuchar la seriedad en el tono de voz del otro. No pudo evitar la carcajada que estalló en su pecho.

\- Oh Lan Zhan -murmuró divertido dándole suaves golpecitos en las mejillas con las palmas de sus manos. Besándolo con calma, riendo contra su boca-. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? -preguntó sin esperar una respuesta con gusto, pasaría el resto de su vida buscándola junto a su pareja de cultivación.

\- Wei Ying, tengamos un bebé.

\- Por supuesto, Lan Zhan.


	3. Day 3. Shower/Bath/Underwater - Malec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexo en la ducha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es mi primer kinktober así que felicitaciones para mi, por animarme. No estoy segura si podré terminarlo sin embargo, voy a intentarlo con muchas ganas
> 
> La lista de kinkys que estaré usando, la saque de aquí: https://vexy-sins.tumblr.com/post/187147986243/kinktober-2019-prompt-list
> 
> Espero que disfruten la lectura ;)

Alec podía sentir el agua caliente caer sobre su cuerpo, lavando los restos de icor de demonio y el sudor, disolviendo lentamente la tensión que se había acumulado en sus músculos durante la larga noche de patrullaje salvando el trasero de su parabatai de los peligros inminentes de la cacería. Suspiró mientras el agua escurría por su piel pálida marcada con trazos negros y llena de delicadas cicatrices blancas que parecían entrelazarse como los hilos de una telaraña.

No existía nada tan bueno como darse un baño para relajarse. Solo una cosa era mejor que eso y era el darse un baño con un su novio: el gran brujo de Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. Afortunadamente, eso era lo que estaban haciendo.

El calor palpitó dentro de su vientre al sentir que las manos de su pareja acariciaban sus brazos, recorriendo los músculos con los largos dedos antes de enterrar las uñas con esmalte neón en sus bíceps, arrancando un suave gruñido de su garganta. Las rodillas le temblaron mientras se besaban con desesperación, devorándose el uno al otro debajo del chorro de agua antes de empujarlo firmemente contra el muro más cercano, atrapándolo entre el mosaico mojado y su propio cuerpo ardiente.

Acarició el interior de la boca del brujo con su lengua, entrelazando ambos músculos mientras ahogaba sus gemidos dentro de los besos. Mordisqueó los labios, tirando suavemente de ellos con sus dientes, escuchando el jadeo pesado de Magnus el cual fue seguido por una ráfaga de aliento caliente que le hizo cosquillas en el rostro. Repartió besos en la curva del cuello de su novio, lamiendo las gotas de agua que resbalaban ahí, mordiendo la piel hasta sentir que se estremecía entre sus brazos.

\- Alexander. -La voz de Magnus resonó entre las paredes del cuarto de baño, diciendo su nombre en esa forma tan particular que pertenecía únicamente a él y que removía todos sus sentimientos, derribando cada una de sus defensas, despertando cada pequeña fantasía escondida hasta dejarlo expuesto y vulnerable. El brujo apoyó las manos en los mosaicos con el agua salpicando sus cuerpos ruborizados-. Mi Alexander...

El corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho mientras ahogaba un sonido en el fondo de su garganta.

Sus rodillas temblaron violentamente y ni siquiera lo pensó antes de que cayera sobre ellas, apoyándose en el suelo mojado del cuarto de baño con la respiración agitada mientras sus ojos admiraban la impecable piel. Sus ojos azules siguieron el rastro de agua que escurría sobre los músculos compactos de su pareja, moviéndose hacia arriba; su estómago se hundió al toparse con los ojos felinos que parecían brillar, llenos de deseo.

No podía evitarlo.

Tragó el nudo en su garganta junto a la saliva y justo como había sucedido durante su primer encuentro, no podía contenerse porque Magnus estaba aquí. Desnudo, vulnerable y ambos querían esto. Una vez que tenía las manos sobre él, no podía parar. Este hombre lo hacía sentir como si nunca pudiera tener suficiente de esto.

Relamió sus labios.

Lo sujetó de la cintura con ambas manos para empujarlo contra el muro, usando un firme agarre para mantenerlo en esa posición mientras sus labios se acercaban a su novio. Un suspiro pesado escapó de sus labios y delicadamente deslizó la lengua en el lugar dónde tendría que estar el ombligo (si hubiera uno), besando la parte baja del vientre llevando su cabeza todavía más abajo, mordiendo el interior de los muslos, jadeando al sentir la forma en que los músculos se contraen en el momento que Magnus jala una bocanada de aire.

Siguió torturándolo, besando, lamiendo y succionando la piel morena sin llegar a tocar la erección de su pareja mientras escuchaba los desesperados sonidos que salían de sus labios, sonidos que encendían sus mejillas y avivan su evidente necesidad. Gruñó en voz baja, usando la punta de su húmeda lengua para acariciar los pliegues de las bolas, metiendo las esferas, una a una en su boca para chuparlas, sorbiendo la saliva que llenaba la cavidad; murmurando satisfecho al sentir el sobresalto de Magnus, los largos dedos de este tomando un puñado de su cabello mojado.

\- Alexander.

Había una advertencia en el tono de voz de su novio, nunca dejaba de sorprenderle los muchos matices que podía darle a su nombre simple tan solo con un cambio en la entonación. Alejó sus labios, asintiendo sin decir ni una palabra para dejar de tentarlo antes de acoger la dura cabeza de la erección en el interior de su boca, cerrando los ojos con un gemido bajito al sentir el sabor ligeramente amargo en su garganta seguido del gemido gutural de su pareja que erizó su piel.

El nefilim respiraba de forma ruidosa por la nariz. Ambos se mantenían muy quietos mientras el sonido del agua cayendo sobre sus cuerpos calientes que permanecían tensos, llenaba esa pequeña habitación donde el vapor comenzaba a acumularse, lo cual le daba cierta intimidad al momento.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, podía sentirlo llenar su boca con el peso de la gruesa erección palpitante sobre su lengua. Olvido cualquier pensamiento, cualquier preocupación y el resto del mundo simplemente se esfumó, permitiéndole concentrarse en el cuerpo del otro que parecía perdido en medio del placer que estaba recibiendo. Dejó que su instinto guiará cada una de sus acciones.

Lo sujetó bruscamente de las nalgas con ambas manos, acariciando el sensible glande con la lengua antes de sorber con fuerza el líquido que escurría desde ahí mientras lo escuchaba jadear en voz alta, sintiéndolo estremecer dentro de este espacio en el que apenas podían moverse.

Cubrió sus dientes con los labios y su aterciopelada lengua recorrió las venas marcadas en el sexo en una caricia sensual, haciendo algo de presión sobre el pedazo de carne al mismo tiempo que bajaba lentamente hasta que su nariz tocó la piel suave y completamente depilada de su pareja, cerrando los labios alrededor de la base, succionando el miembro con las mejillas ahuecadas siendo recompensado al escuchar que los gemidos de Magnus subían de intensidad, enviando un escalofrío que sacudió su olvidado pene que ahora, se levantaba entre sus piernas.

\- Alexander. -Lo oyó repetir su nombre, bajito.

\- ¿Mmmh? -preguntó luego de abrir los ojos observando la expresión erótica en el rostro de Magnus quien contuvo el aliento en cuanto se fijó en su mirada. El cuerpo del brujo se estremeció, dejando salir un sonido visceral de necesidad.

\- Necesito que te muevas, cariño -suplicó, aferrando los dedos a su nuca. Sentía una oleada de agradable calor con el firme agarre.

Lightwood no esperó que se lo pidiera una segunda vez, empezando a mover su cabeza en un ritmo constante. Lamió la extensión, moviendo su lengua de abajo hacia arriba hasta detenerse en la punta hinchada que chupó con entusiasmo empujándola un poco más en el cálido interior, permitiendo que se frotara un par de veces contra su mejilla antes de volver a tragarlo hasta la empuñadura.

No sabía si el calor que consumía sus entrañas se debía a la intensa excitación de sentir como la erección golpeaba el fondo de su garganta, escuchando el sonido de pegajosa húmedad que se producía con cada estocada mientras la saliva escurría por su mejilla y Magnus gemía sin pudor alguno. Sonidos graves y obscenos que llenaban el interior del espacio o simplemente esta extraña fiebre se debía a que están encerrados en ese reducido espacio lleno de vapor en el que apenas podían moverse, tampoco es que tuviera mucha importancia.

Notó como el agarre de las manos de Magnus se volvía más apretado sobre su cabeza, estando tan cerca del ansiado clímax. Jadeó sin aliento, aumentando el ritmo al que tragaba el sexo caliente y duro, sintiendo el latido de la piel en su lengua cada que lo lamía hasta la base con la saliva escurriendo por su barbilla. Una de sus manos alcanzó su propia erección, rodeándola firmemente con los dedos, empezando a bombearla con la misma rapidez que lo chupaba mientras todo su cuerpo se contrae bruscamente.

Alec no apartaba la mirada del rostro de su pareja, vio el momento exacto en que dejó ir todo el control al que se había aferrado, golpeando con suavidad la nuca en el mosaico para abrir los labios en un grito silencioso, con su expresión distorsionada por el placer antes de que el miembro en su boca se empujará con fuerza y la semilla espesa baja por su garganta. Gimió con un hilo de voz, cerrando los ojos, tragándolo todo mientras su mano se cerraba alrededor de su palpitante erección que se sacudió entre sus dedos antes de que terminara con un escalofrío que lo hizo estremecer, bombeando su miembro flácido un par de veces más con el semen escurriendo, goteando hasta el suelo para al fin desaparecer en el drenaje junto al agua.

Lo dejó salir de su boca al mismo tiempo que soltaba su miembro, tomando algunos instantes para calmar el latido de su corazón que quería salirse de su pecho. Las manos de Magnus lo sujetaron ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, abrazándolo cerca de su pecho, reclamando sus labios con un beso apasionado que solo se detuvo para que ambos pudieran recuperar el aliento.

\- Eso fue...inesperado -dijo su pareja con la voz áspera-. Estás lleno de sorpresas, Alexander.

La sonrisa en los labios de Magnus consiguió que sus rodillas se sintieran débiles. Eso fue suficiente para darse cuenta que lo volvería a hacer, si con eso lograba que ese gesto apareciera de nuevo en su cara. Extendió su brazo alcanzando la llave de agua caliente, cerrándola con un ligero chirrido mientras el brujo lo secaba con una toalla que había aparecido mágicamente y no quería saber de dónde.

\- No sé qué haré el día que me quede sin sorpresas.

\- Estoy seguro de que para ese momento ya se te habrán ocurrido algunas ideas nuevas.

\- O siempre podría pedirle ayuda a Jace.

\- No -respondió de forma abrupta como si la simple sugerencia fuera un error, un posible desastre.

\- Sus ideas no son tan malas -dijo, abogando por la frágil vanidad de su parabatai.

\- Son terribles.

La respuesta le sacó una sincera carcajada, era sorprendente cómo podía encontrar felicidad en los pequeños momentos de domesticidad del día a día. Entre la lucha con los demonios y su corta vida no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba, pero planeaba disfrutarlo al máximo, permitiéndose amar y ser amado.


	4. Day 4. Orgasm Denial - Kylux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retrasar o reprimir el orgasmo de la pareja...protagonizado por mi ship tóxica favorita! Kylo Ren y el General Hux
> 
> Gracias a mi beta <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es mi primer kinktober así que felicitaciones para mi, por animarme. No estoy segura si podré terminarlo sin embargo, voy a intentarlo con muchas ganas
> 
> La lista de kinkys que estaré usando, la saque de aquí: https://vexy-sins.tumblr.com/post/187147986243/kinktober-2019-prompt-list
> 
> Espero que disfruten la lectura ;)

El General Hux solía ser descrito como una persona sin principios, cuya única lealtad era hacia su propia causa. No lo tomaba como una ofensa cuando venía de las mentes mediocres que tan bien conocía, su falta de visión era lo que los alejaba de la grandeza, lo que llevaría a que sus nombres fueran borrados y olvidados de la historia. 

Armitage se veía a sí mismo como un hombre ambicioso, resuelto y práctico. Alguien que entendía perfectamente que había ocasiones en las cuales para conseguir lo que uno se proponía, debían hacerse grandes sacrificios. La mayoría de ellos humillantes, repugnantes o inmorales. La capacidad de aceptar esta verdad universal y aplicarla en su vida, era uno de los tantos motivos por los que había llegado tan lejos en su carrera a pesar de ser bastante joven. 

Esta cualidad es la que había evitado que asesinara a Ren durante todos estos años trabajando juntos. 

Sin embargo su paciencia, su resistencia tenían un límite. Esto era más de lo que podía soportar, iba a matar a este impertinente mocoso mientras dormía. Aferró sus manos a la mullida almohada, hundiendo su rostro para ahogar un gemido áspero y desesperado mientras se estremecía con la sensación de los dedos fantasmas alrededor de la base de su erección palpitante, furiosamente enrojecida que goteaba sobre las sábanas de la enorme cama del Supremo Líder. 

La espalda del pelirrojo estaba escurriendo sudor, ruborizada y ligeramente arqueada mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia atrás. Podía sentir como los músculos se contraen con un tirón en la parte baja de su vientre, pero el firme agarre que oprimía su erección, de nuevo no le permitió alcanzar el ansiado clímax. Quería correrse. Necesitaba correrse. Apretó los dientes en el momento que Ren restregó su enorme sexo en su entrada estirada y húmeda.

— ¿Cuántas veces han sido ya, General? 

— Jódete —gruñó contra la almohada. Lo odiaba, pero más odiaba a su traidor cuerpo porque disfrutaba esto. 

— ¿Cuántas veces has estado a punto de venirte? —pregunto de nuevo en un susurró, inclinándose para pegar los labios gruesos en la piel de su nuca. Haciéndolo temblar al sentir la respiración caliente—. ¿Tres, cuatro veces? —Estrujó la almohada con los besos húmedos que recorrían su espalda, sacudiendo su dolorida erección con interés en las caricias. 

— ¿Tu absurda religión no tiene una regla para no usar tus trucos de esta forma? 

Apenas la pregunta salió de sus labios, un quejido le fue arrancado al mismo tiempo que la energía invisible se cerraba con fuerza en su miembro duro. Restregó su mejilla en la almohada, hundiendo las rodillas en la cama para no perder el equilibrio de esa vergonzosa posición dónde su culo estaba en el aire, expuesto para quien se suponía era su nuevo líder, pero estaba resultando más una inconveniencia y un desastre para toda la orden. 

Lo escuchó reír, alimentando el resentimiento en su pecho. 

— Todavía puedo escucharte pensar, General. Eso significa que aún no has tenido suficiente —dijo con un hilo de voz al separarse para re-acomodarse detrás de él, aferrando sus monstruosas manos en su cintura antes de retomar las salvajes embestidas. Un grito desgarró su pecho cuando lo sintió enterrarse violentamente, estampando la pelvis en su culo, una y otra vez, golpeando su próstata con cada estocada mientras la _Fuerza_ bombeaba su erección con el mismo ritmo de las caderas de Ren. 

Maldijo al bastardo que lo follaba. Lo maldijo una y mil veces porque representaba todo lo que no tenía y que en secreto envidiaba. Brutalidad. Fuerza. Poder ilimitado. Ren es más una bestia que un hombre, no podía ser controlado, ni contenido. 

— ¡MÁS! —ordenó con un grito, escuchando como la respiración del otro se volvía ruidosa. 

Hux movía sus caderas en un frenético vaivén que complementa el que el líder imponía, consiguiendo más fricción con la extraña fuerza que acariciaba su miembro palpitante, jalando la sensible carne hasta que su cuerpo se sacudía con los escalofríos que anticipan la culminación de su placer. Gruñó suavemente con la tensión de sus músculos creciendo mientras el orgasmo se construía debajo de su piel, acercándose con cada embestida profunda y violenta de ese bastardo. 

Separó sus labios, la expresión de placer contorsionando su rostro antes de que se volviera una mueca de frustración y sus puños golpearon la cama cuando el bastardo sacó su miembro de golpe con la energía concentrándose en la base, oprimiéndola sin delicadez volviendo a negarle su liberación.

Una bocanada de aire escapó de sus labios temblorosos mientras abría y cerraba sus manos sobre la almohada en un intento por recuperar su lucidez, pero no podía hacerlo cuando cada centímetro de su piel estaba hipersensible; el mínimo roce de los dedos, de los labios se sentía como una oleada de calor que golpea su vientre, haciendo palpitar su erección mojada e hinchada. 

Cerró los ojos al sentir que una de las manos de Ren acariciaba su cabeza en un gesto inesperadamente suave que ayudó a calmar su agitada respiración, suspirando mientras los torpes dedos apartan algunos de los mechones de cabello rojo empapados de sudor. 

No podía pensar en nada. 

Solo podía sentir. La piel tibia, empapada de sudor. Las manos grandes y callosa sujetándolo con brusquedad, manteniéndolo en su lugar. El sonido de sus respiraciones pesadas. La dura cabeza del miembro de su amante, volviendo a hacer presión en su entrada. El aroma mezclado de los fluidos. Cosas que en otro momento le parecían desagradables e incómodas habían dejado de tener importancia. Se permitió dejar ir los pensamientos, las estrategias, las preocupaciones para perderse en el placer que Ren le estaba ofreciendo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía así de relajado, que se permitía simplemente existir mostrando ese lado vulnerable que tanto aborrecía. 

— Eso es, Hux… 

Escuchó la voz ronca murmurando antes de que la mano que acariciaba su cabeza, inesperadamente empujara su rostro contra la almohada y el miembro duro se clavara en en su lubricado pasaje hasta que las bolas golpearon la curva de su trasero, arrancando un sollozo desesperado al sentirlo abrir su interior sin compasión, presionando directamente en su punto dulce.

Ren no estaba teniendo más consideraciones con él, lo jodía con brutalidad mientras la presión invisible rodeaba su erección de manera exquisita, acariciándola desde la punta mojada hasta la palpitante base, masturbándolo; acoplándose al ritmo de las estocadas. Y no podía hacer más que quedarse quieto con la saliva escurriendo por su barbilla, gimiendo en voz alta. Hux encontraba un placer vergonzoso en saberse usado por una persona que mucho más poderosa que él, lo hacía sentir especial como una herramienta valiosa. 

Por fin, el orgasmo lo golpeó como una poderosa marea hasta dejarlo sin aire, un escalofrío de placer lo sacudió de pies a cabeza y antes de que se diera cuenta un grito desgarró su garganta, vibrando a través de su cuerpo que se sacudía violentamente, manchando las sábanas con sus fluidos. El clímax se prolongó durante lo que pareció una eternidad mientras Ren seguía empujándose como un salvaje hasta quedarse muy quieto, apenas haciendo un sonido mientras permanecía enterrado en su culo, llenándolo con la semilla caliente. 

El general se desplomó en la cama, ni siquiera se quejó cuando el enorme peso del otro hombre le cayó encima, aplastándolo contra la cama. Respirando en su oído. Tragó saliva, humedeciendo sus labios resecos. Era un desastre pegajoso, mañana tendría moretones y el cuerpo adolorido, pero se sentía ligero. 

— Eres menos desagradable cuando eres honesto, Hux. 

Probablemente le respondió con una maldición o algo parecido antes de que el sueño lo reclamara. 


	5. Day 5. Knotting - Otayuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otayuri Omegaverse AU
> 
> De nuevo, muchas gracias a mi beta preciosa por la ayuda <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es mi primer kinktober así que felicitaciones para mi, por animarme. No estoy segura si podré terminarlo sin embargo, voy a intentarlo con muchas ganas
> 
> La lista de kinkys que estaré usando, la saque de aquí: https://vexy-sins.tumblr.com/post/187147986243/kinktober-2019-prompt-list
> 
> Espero que disfruten la lectura ;)

Nada resultó de la manera en que Yuri lo había planeado. Había asumido que solo compartiría el celo con su pareja dentro de muchos años, cuando su relación fuera estable y se hubieran asentado en su propio hogar sin embargo, acababa de cumplir dieciocho años un par de meses atrás y su primer celo lo había golpeado con fuerza en medio de una competencia...lo que se convirtió en una agonía para el joven ruso que lo llevó a suplicarle a Otabek con desesperación que lo ayudará a calmar la dolorosa sensación en su vientre, que apagara el fuego que consumía sus entrañas.

Era así cómo habían acabado de esta forma tan obscena. Con la enorme erección de su alfa enterrada en su caliente, mojada y sensible entrada. Jodiéndolo durante horas, ayudándolo a calmar la necesidad que carcomía su interior, pero todavía no era suficiente.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios, aferrando sus manos a los amplios hombros de su pareja hasta que sus uñas dejaron marcas sobre la piel. Su estado febril seguía siendo el mismo incluso cuando se había venido varias veces y su piel ruborizada se encontraba cubierta con sudor y fluidos. Yuri aferró sus manos a los hombros amplios del otro atleta, enterrando sus uñas en la carne hasta dejar marcas carmesí.

\- Beka...Beka…-jadeó sin aliento, moviendo sus manos hasta la nuca de su pareja dónde enterró los dedos en el cabello húmedo-. Oh...Dios -gimió en voz alta, sintiendo la oleada de calor recorrer su estómago en el instante que el miembro de Otabek se empujó profundo. Su polla dura se sacudió, escurriendo hilos de pegajoso líquido en su estómago tenso, lleno con su propia semilla. No sabía cuántos orgasmos ya había tenido, pero estaba a punto de correrse de nuevo.

Los labios de Otabek se apoderaron de los suyos en un beso. La aterciopelada lengua se deslizó sobre su labio inferior antes de que el alfa profundizara el íntimo contacto, recorriendo por completo el interior de la húmeda cavidad mientras devoraba su boca con pasión, un jadeo vibró a través de su garganta cuando sus lenguas se encontraron con una caricia, enredándose, sintiendo como el interior de su pecho se apretaba y le costaba respirar.

\- Yura… -escuchó a su pareja gruñir su nombre con suavidad contra sus labios antes de que los ásperos dedos sujetaron sus piernas por encima de su cabeza, sacando ventaja de su flexibilidad para doblarlo hasta que sus rodillas estaban a la altura de sus orejas; estrellando la pelvis en su culo con la fuerza suficiente para que el ruido pegajoso de los fluidos que escurrían por la curva de su trasero y el interior de sus muslos, opacara sus salvajes sonidos de placer.

Su estado febril seguía siendo el mismo incluso cuando se encontraba empapado en sudor y semen. Recorrió el pecho de su pareja con ambas manos, raspando la piel bronceada con sus uñas de manicura perfecta mientras el miembro de Otabek se empujaba profundo, golpeando el punto sensible en su interior con cada certera estocada, enviando escalofríos a través de su cuerpo, robándole el aliento. Necesitaba correrse de nuevo, podía sentir que su erección pulsaba rápidamente, golpeando su vientre.

Gimoteó, echando la cabeza hacia un lado al sentir el aliento cálido del kazajo en su oído, murmurando palabras de amor y deseo que le hacían difícil pensar con claridad. Necesitaba correrse de nuevo, pero sabía que eso no iba a ser suficiente.

Sabía lo que quería.

\- Otabek...Beka…-Llamó su atención con un suave quejido. Abrió uno de sus ojos verdes para mirarlo fijamente-. Termina dentro...lléname -murmuró entre jadeos sintiendo que la erección de su novio se hinchaba aún más, atrapada entre las húmedas paredes de su interior, clavándose en el estrecho pasaje una y otra vez-, dame tu nudo -suplicó con un hilo de voz, apreciando el momento exacto en el que Otabek dejó ir el poco control al que se aferraba.

Sus caderas chocaron con fuerza, quedándose muy quieto, apretando los labios al percibir cómo temblaba encima de su cuerpo con el gemido áspero del alfa resonando en sus oídos en el momento que la semilla espesa y caliente fue disparada en su interior que se contrajo alrededor del pedazo de carne, llenándolo hasta el fondo con los montones de fluidos. Sintió la deliciosa presión del nudo que atravesaba el anillo de músculos, inflamándose hasta quedar encajado en la entrada que palpitaba alrededor del apéndice, apretándolo para evitar que saliera de ahí.

\- …¡B-beka! -sollozó aferrando los puños cerrados en sus mechones de cabello dorado, arqueando la espalda mientras temblaba siendo golpeado por oleada tras oleada de calor como si se tratará de una marea interminable. Su polla dura no dejaba de sacudirse, manchando su tenso vientre con hilos gruesos de semen escurriendo con lo que parecía ser más de un orgasmo o quizás tan solo era un orgasmo interminable-...Sí -gimió con suavidad.

Otabek soltó sus piernas con cuidado, las cuales cayeron laxas sobre la cama junto a los costados del cuerpo del mayor-. Yura, Yura, Yura -murmuraba su nombre, besando con ternura su frente empapada en sudor, sus párpados cerrados, la punta de su nariz y sus mejillas; cada movimiento conseguía que el nudo se empujara más profundo, enviando un escalofrío de placer a través de su espina mientras gemía, su sexo volviendo a escurrir fluidos con sus mejillas ardiendo.

\- Te amo, Yuri Plisetsky

Las palabras hicieron que su corazón se apretara con un cosquilleo extendiéndose en su estómago.

\- Yo...yo también te amo -susurró, acariciando la nuca del atleta con una mano. Meció sus caderas con suavidad, arrancando un gemido de la boca de ambos cuando el nudo se movió dentro del canal húmedo, enviando una llamarada de excitación directo a su sexo-. Pero no pienses ni por un segundo que hemos terminado, Altin

\- Nunca podré ganarte -dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, un gesto que era solo para él

\- Eso es malditamente cierto -respondió, rodeando el cuello con ambos brazos mientras juntaba sus labios.

Sí, nada había salido como hubiera querido, pero no sentía remordimientos. No se arrepentía de compartir este momento con el hombre que amaba, ya después tendrán tiempo para pensar en las consecuencias.


	6. Day 6. Domesticity - TodoBaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo de sexo, muy doméstico entre las versiones adultas de Todoroki y Bakugo.
> 
> Gracias a mi hermosa beta por ayudarme, como siempre <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es mi primer kinktober así que felicitaciones para mi, por animarme. No estoy segura si podré terminarlo sin embargo, voy a intentarlo con muchas ganas
> 
> La lista de kinkys que estaré usando, la saque de aquí: https://vexy-sins.tumblr.com/post/187147986243/kinktober-2019-prompt-list
> 
> Espero que disfruten la lectura ;)

Todoroki suspiró profundo girándose sobre la cama, extendiendo el brazo para encontrarse con el lado vacío de la cama que todavía seguía tibio. Echaba de menos su futón, pero el elegir dónde dormir había sido una batalla que no pudo ganar. Mantenía los ojos cerrados siendo arrullado por los sonidos amortiguados que provenían de la cocina de aquel departamento en el que vivían desde hace muy poco tiempo, la deliciosa mezcla de aromas en el aire fue lo que terminó de despabilar sus adormilados sentidos y lo hizo bajar de la cama, estirándose ampliamente con el ligero crujido de los huesos.

Bajó la mirada a la gata calico* que se restregaba alrededor de sus tobillos desnudos, arqueando su cuerpo mientras se frotaba con suavidad, ronroneando tan bajito que apenas podía escuchar. Acarició la cabeza del felino con los dedos de su pie izquierdo, arriesgándose a ser atacado por atrevido (cosa, que por suerte no sucedió). La adorable presencia de la gata era una batalla que si había podido ganar.

Salió del dormitorio siguiendo el exquisito olor de la comida casera. Durante un breve instante se apoyó en la barra de la cocina admirando la escena doméstica e inusual que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Katsuki en pijama cocinando el desayuno para ambos. Unos meses atrás, la idea de que esto pudiera pasar resultaría imposible, en especial porque su pareja estaba completamente concentrado en su trabajo como pro—héroe y sin embargo, ahí estaban. Viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Esa había sido su más grande victoria dentro de su relación hasta este momento.

Este era su primer día libre juntos, en su nuevo hogar.

Se acercó de forma sigilosa, cosa que no le resultaba difícil porque parecía natural que se moviera como si se estuviera deslizando sobre el hielo y lo rodeó con los brazos, sintiendo la tensión del cuerpo de su pareja que se disolvió con la misma rapidez que había llegado. Lo escuchó maldecir entre dientes, aferrando la mano grande y callosa al mango de la sartén.

— ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo, mitad y mitad? —gruñó, mirándolo de reojo.

— Nada —respondió con una expresión neutral en su rostro, apretando un poco más el agarre alrededor de la cintura del otro. Apoyando su barbilla en uno de los hombros de Bakugo.

— ¡Já! —exclamó con burla—. ¿Cómo si pudiera hacer tal cosa contigo pegado a mi espalda como una jodida lapa?

— Katsuki —Llamó su atención—. ¿Estás diciendo que te distraigo? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad. No le hizo falta una respuesta verbal aparte del ligero tono rosado en las puntas de sus orejas.

— ¡Déjame terminar el desayuno, imbécil! —Se removió incómodo dentro de su abrazo, intentando alejarse.

— Puedes seguir cocinando —murmuró en su oído con seriedad, acariciando lentamente los costados de su pareja con la yema de los dedos, elevando y enfriando un poco la temperatura de las palmas de sus manos, de manera simultánea, escuchándolo tomar una brusca bocanada de aire mientras se sacudía casi dejando caer el sartén.

— Shoto —advirtió entredientes, quedándose quieto. Respirando ruidosamente.

Ya se conocían desde mucho tiempo, por lo que era sencillo darse cuenta que ninguna de sus reacciones era un pedido real para que se detuviera.

Deslizó sus dedos debajo del elástico de los ajustadores boxers, bajando la prenda con lentitud. Se arrodilló en el suelo de la cocina mientras usaba ambas manos para acariciar las firmes nalgas, deleitándose con los suaves sonidos y malas palabras que escapaban de los labios de Bakugo. Relamió sus labios, apretando los montículos con fuerza.

Por fin, podía disfrutar de todo esto después de los interminables días de patrullaje y atención de emergencias.

Masajeó las nalgas, pellizcando la carne, admirando la forma en que sus dedos fríos y calientes se marcaban en ella.

— Shoto…—La voz entrecortada de su pareja lo llamó, lo miró con curiosidad—. ¡Estúpido **_IcyHot_** si vas a hacer algo, hazlo ya! —Lo escuchó gruñir entre dientes.

No necesitaba más incentivos.

Separó las nalgas, sujetándolas con sus dedos antes de acercar su rostro sintiéndolo estremecer cuando su aliento tibio golpeó la sensible piel. Sacó su lengua para lamer delicadamente la entrada, su estómago se anudó al escuchar el gemido en voz alta del otro héroe que fue seguido de una sarta de maldiciones mientras empujaba el culo hacia sus labios. Tomó una profunda respiración, recorriendo los bordes del agujero con la punta de su lengua, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en lo que hacía.

— Nghh...ahh...Shoto, Shoto, Shoto —Bakugo murmuraba su nombre entre desesperados sonidos de placer. Los dedos de su pareja se cerraron alrededor de un puñado de su cabello de dos tonalidades, temblando—...¡Hijo de...ahhhh! —El insulto fue interrumpido en el momento exacto que su lengua se empujó a través del anillo de músculos.

Sorbió los fluidos con desesperación, arrancando un quejido de los labios de Bakugo quien se estremeció violentamente cuando acarició el sensible periné con la punta de su lengua, frotando con insistencia la pequeña zona, tentando las bolas duras antes de chuparlas. No le prestó atención al ruido de algo golpeando la estufa. Los dedos del bicolor se aferraron a la carne de las nalgas, separándolas todavía más para hundir su lengua en el agujero, palpando las paredes del interior, comenzando a embestir el apretado espacio tan profundo como podía.

La emoción de sentirse poderoso mientras le daba placer a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo, era algo que amó desde el primer momento.

Ahogó un gemido, aumentando la profundidad y rapidez con la que comía el culo de su pareja. Clavando su lengua profundo, una y otra vez, presionando y acariciando las paredes calientes del interior que de vez en cuando se contraían alrededor del apéndice, chupando con fuerza hasta que lo único que podía saborear era a Bakugo. El corazón no dejaba de latirle como loco.

— Oh...oh mi-mierda —Bakugo gimoteó con un hilo de voz, meciendo las caderas en un intento por sentirlo más profundo, jalando sus mechones de cabello casi inclinado por completo con las rodillas temblando. Hacía lo que podía para ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie mientras su polla dura goteaba en el piso de la habitación.

Gruñó suavemente y el sonido vibró a través del húmedo canal, arrancando un grito desde el fondo de la garganta de su pareja.

— Vo...voy a…¡SHO! —Bakugo exclamó sin aliento, sacudiendo el cuerpo con un escalofrío de placer, las piernas se le doblaron casi perdiendo el equilibrio en el momento que la semilla espesa fue disparada manchando el suelo, pero Todoroki lo sostuvo firmemente para no dejarlo caer. Lamió los bordes del exterior de la entrada, dejando un beso húmedo en ella antes de separarse con los labios hinchados. Mirando con adoración la forma en que el esculpido cuerpo del otro se estremecía con los espasmos luego de alcanzar la cúspide del placer.

El único sonido que había en la cocina era el de sus respiraciones agitadas además del ligero olor a quemado que llenaba el aire.

— Nos quedamos sin desayuno...

— Tú te quedaste sin desayuno —aclaró, soltando sus nalgas. Besando cada una de ellas—. Yo tuve el mío.

— ...Eres un imbécil —respondió Bakugo, riendo en voz baja mientras intentaba recuperarse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gato calico: Gato que muestra diferentes tonalidades en su pelaje; blanco, negro y marrón/naranja.


	7. Day 7. Angry/Hate Sex/Begging - SamaIchi (HypMic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexo duro entre "enemigos", incluye el kinky de suplicar. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a mi beta que salva mi vida <3

Los detalles de cómo habían terminado en esta situación todavía eran borrosos. En un momento estaban discutiendo de manera apasionada después de una batalla especialmente dura dónde habían dejado salir con rabia cada sentimiento y frustración que guardaron desde el momento que disolvieron el grupo, y al siguiente instante se encontraban besándose con desesperación como si la vida se les fuera en ello, como si el tiempo desde que terminaron todo se hubiera quedado detenido hasta este momento.

Samatoki respiraba pesadamente, aferrando sus manos a la ridícula chaqueta que el chico más joven estaba usando, estrujando la tela de la prenda entre sus dedos mientras lamía con lentitud el labio inferior, presionando la punta de su lengua en la herida con la fuerza suficiente para volver a abrirla, aprovechando el quejido de dolor de su amante para invadir la boca tibia, devorándose en un intento por satisfacer el hambre que no sabía que habían acumulado durante su separación. Percibía el ligero sabor de la sangre en los labios del otro, reconociendo lo familiar que todo esto era.

El gemido áspero de Ichiro vibró dentro del desordenado y caliente beso que compartían. Ichiro se movía y tiraba de las manos con cierta brusquedad en un intento por zafarse de su poderoso agarre, pero no le permitió escapar, haciendo más presión sobre las muñecas con sus dedos, sonriendo entre besos al escucharlo gruñir de pura frustración. Esto era una lucha para ambos, por dominar al otro. Podía sentir la tensión que crecía en cada músculo del cuerpo duro de Ichiro que se extendía sobre el suelo frío, estremeciéndose debajo de él. Cortó el beso con un húmedo sonido, un hilo de saliva seguía uniendo sus bocas mientras respiraba agitadamente.

— ¿Te comió la lengua un gato? —preguntó con un tono de burla, relamiendo la saliva que escurría de sus propio labios.

— Jódete sisc… —gimió echando la cabeza hacía atrás con los ojos cerrados.

Samatoki permanecía completamente quieto, sentado a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Ichiro con el miembro duro y palpitante de este, clavado profundamente en sus entrañas. Podía sentirlo palpitando, presionando el interior de su estómago. Mierda, nunca iba a decirle lo mucho que había extrañado esto. Relamió sus labios con su propia erección goteando en su vientre.

— Muévete.

— Ya sabes que tienes que decir.

Los labios de Ichiro permanecieron cerrados.

Era tan terco.

Cambió ligeramente su posición apenas moviéndose, sintiendo que el miembro se empujaba un poco más profundo dentro del tibio pasaje que era estirado hasta su máximo, escuchando el rasposo gemido que escapó de la garganta de Ichiro, observando con satisfacción la expresión de silenciosa súplica en su atractivo rostro. De forma deliberada contrajo el anillo de músculos de su entrada, las paredes se cerraron firmemente alrededor del sexo, aplastándolo con brusquedad y casi se rió al notar como su amante jalaba una ruidosa bocanada de aire, conteniendo el aliento por un segundo mientras se sacudía de pies a cabeza.

— Dilo, maldito mocoso —ordenó entre dientes, mirándolo desafiante.

Hubo un momento de incertidumbre. Un rubor pintó las mejillas del menor.

— Por favor…—murmuró. Un rubor pintó las mejillas del otro líder—. Por favor, por favor, Samatoki sama —balbuceó con desesperación—. Déjame joderte, eres el mejor, eres el único, te lo suplico, cariño.

Su erección pulsó violentamente contra su vientre, escurriendo fluidos mientras lo escuchaba rogar.

Plantó sus rodillas en el suelo de la habitación. Sus manos se apoyaron sobre las muñecas de su amante antes de empezar a moverse, meciendo sus caderas con lentitud. Suspirando con satisfacción al sentirlo deslizarse en su interior, acariciando cada punto sensible y enterrándose hasta el fondo. El nudo en la base de su estómago se volvía más apretado mientras un cosquilleo recorría su piel, oyendo los gemidos de su pareja que se confunden con los propios.

— Más...muévete más rápido, por favor más…—Ichiro suplicó con los ojos cerrados, levantando las caderas para estamparlas sorpresivamente en su culo, arrancando un desesperado gemido de su garganta mientras se empujaba con violencia, golpeando su próstata, una y otra vez mientras seguía montándolo con un ritmo implacable, jadeando sin aliento, mordiéndose el labio al escuchar el obsceno ruido que salía de sus pieles empapadas con sudor cada que sus cuerpos chocaban.

— ¡Maldita sea!

Exclamó en voz alta, rodeando su miembro erguido con los dedos, apretando la carne palpitante, bombeándola desde la sensible punta hasta la base, resbalando con facilidad gracias a los fluidos que lo mojaban.

Ichiro aprovechó esta distracción, liberándose de su agarre para sujetarlo de la cintura, levantando su espalda para obligarlos a cambiar de posición y quedar encima, atrapándolo entre el cuerpo caliente y el piso helado. Sus torneadas y largas piernas rodearon la cintura masculina mientras la polla se clavaba en sus entrañas con las vigorosas embestidas, empujándose hasta que las duras bolas de su amante se aplastan en la generosa curva de su trasero, haciéndolo estremecer con cada preciso golpe de la pelvis que se combinaba con el movimiento de su propia mano en su erección; no podía seguir retrasando la inevitable llegada del clímax.

— I...Ichi…

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. La siguiente embestida lo hizo arquear la espalda, de pronto la habitación se había vuelto demasiado pequeña, el mundo se cerraba sobre ellos y el calor bullía dentro de su estómago, un peso familiar aplastaba su pecho, asfixiándolo hasta que se liberó con un largo quejido de puro placer mientras el tirón del orgasmo lo sacudía violentamente con el miembro pulsando contra la áspera palma de su manos antes de que la semilla saliera disparada, manchando su vientre.

Las paredes del interior de su canal se contrajeron bruscamente alrededor de la erección, sintiéndolo hincharse, quedándose enterrado en su interior. Un suave sonido escapó de sus labios siendo opacado por el gemido en voz alta de Ichiro cuando el semen espeso bañó sus entrañas. Durante algunos minutos ambos estuvieron muy quietos con el sonido de sus respiraciones ruidosas, rompiendo el silencio.

Samatoki fue el primero en moverse, quitándose de encima al otro para limpiarse lo mejor que podía, volviendo a acomodar sus prendas e ignorando los intentos de Ichiro por iniciar una conversación.

Esto no era un acto de amor, era puro deseo que fácilmente se mezclaba con el odio que sentía por él.

No podía perdonarlo.

No iba a perdonarlo.

Se marchó sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada, encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo porque eso no había pasado.


End file.
